The Tone of Surprise
by Swift Emerald
Summary: Hermione and Ron had been apart for a long time, and now that she had him back, she wanted to show him how much he still meant to her. Uncut excerpt from Hermione Granger and the Mysterious Locket as requested by my reviewers, although can be enjoyed as a oneshot. Details inside.


**As requested, this oneshot is actually an uncut chapter of my WIP, Hermione Granger and the Mysterious Locket. I had changed the rating to a T before uploading the fic, meaning that this chapter had to be cut by quite a bit. Although the story can be enjoyed as a oneshot, some of it might not make sense, but I don't want to spoil the story for people who choose to read the story after this. The smut, and the bit of the story that is different has been divided so that those who are already following the story can go directly to what was missing. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next few days passed without any notable events. Harry had returned back to the Burrow to spend some more time with Ginny and to ensure all possible protection was around her at all times, and Hermione barely left the side of her bed where Ron lay, sleeping most of the time.

As the time passed, Ron was getting more and more alert, but still struggled to talk about what had happened in the last few years.

Hermione had filled him in on her life. Ron stayed silent as he listened intently to her talk about how she had become an Auror, though winced slightly when she mentioned the locket. In a bid not to force Ron into any discussions he wasn't ready for, she moved on to tell him about Hornrock and how he had almost sent Hermione and Harry on a quest for the hat of Anala.

"Then we... found you." Hermione trailed off. She wanted to tell him about how the locket had led her to him, but she had to wait. Unfortunately, she also had the foreboding feeling that they were running out of time.

"C'mere." Ron croaked, motioning for Hermione to join him on the bed. As she crawled next to him, leaning her head on his chest, he began to stroke her hair gently.

"I love you." Ron breathed into her hair, then kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." Hermione choked into his chest. It felt surreal to be lying next to him, talking to him and having the chance to be with him again.

Hermione still worried that someone would take him away from her again, and she didn't think she could survive it this time. She had been a shell of herself for years, just as far gone from everyone else as he had gone from her. The one thing Hermione knew, was that things felt right again being in his arms.

"I thought about you. The whole time." Ron whispered softly, gazing down weakly at her.

Hermione froze. She didn't want to ruin the moment they were having, but she wasn't going to stop him if he felt like he wanted to talk about things. She sat up, gently resting his head on to her chest and wrapped her arms around him gently, trying not to hurt him. He looked so fragile.

"I missed you so much." Ron continued, a tear glinting in his eye. "I thought I would never see you again. Or that you would have moved on-"

"Moved on?" Hermione interrupted, feeling a little offended. Didn't Ron realise by now that she could never imagine being able to move on from him? She never believed in soul mates, but she and Ron had become close enough.

"Found someone better." He mumbled sheepishly.

Her face softened, and her lip twitched. Ron glanced at her hesitantly, unsure of what her reaction would be. He looked relieved, however, as Hermione began to buckle with laughter.

"Have you gone mad, woman?" Ron laughed too, enlightened by the smile on Hermione's face.

* * *

"Better? Someone better?" Hermione choked out between giggles. "Ronald Weasley, when will you get it? I don't think anyone is better for me than you are." She kissed his nose gently. Ron, however, moved his face so that her lips were on his, locking her into an very intimate and lingering kiss. Hermione could feel Ron harden on her leg.

His hand stroked down the left side of her head, playing with her bushy curls gently, as he moved so that he was pressed against her fully.

Sensing Ron wanted more than just a kiss, she pulled away from him, searching his eyes. Ron was looking at her with that familiar hungry look she remembered so well. He wanted her as much as she wanted him, but she didn't want to take the risk of hurting him.

When Hermione told him this, it was Ron's turn to let out a small laugh. Hermione always loved his smile, and he knew it drove her crazy.

"I want to be with you, Hermione. I know you won't hurt me." Ron paused, then fixed her with a serious look. "But if you're not ready yet, that's fine too."

"Oh, Ron, you know I want you." Hermione replied just as seriously. "But you're too weak."

Almost as though to prove himself capable, Ron pressed his lips hungrily on Hermione's lips, massaging her tongue furiously with his own. Hermione, completely lost in the moment, responded by rolling on to her back so that Ron lay on top of her, stroking her leg upwards until he reached the button of her jeans. He looked at her as though for permission, to which Hermione nodded. This seemed to be enough reassurance for him.

He took his hand away from the buttons quickly to grab a hold of his wand, muttering "muffliato". Hermione couldn't believe that a silencing charm hadn't occurred to her. The last thing she wanted was to be heard. He then cast a contraceptive charm. _Since_ _when did Ron become the sensible one?_ Hermione had asked herself.

After placing his wand back on Hermione's tidy bedside table Ron moved his strong hands back to the buttons, which were slowly and gently undone. As he tore her jeans off, admiring the full view of her legs, Hermione blushed. It had been quite some time since they had been together intimately. She was almost as nervous as she had been on their first time, and he was too. She could see it etched across his face as he furrowed his brow.

Ron stroked her bare legs slowly, from the top of her knee to her thigh, and Hermione quivered as a jolt of excitement crawled through her entire body. She could feel the tingling sensation, then gave him the look that was only reserved for him. The look that said_ take me_.

Just as he reached the top of her thigh, though, he took his hand away. Hermione gazed at him questioningly, and he responded by stroking the side of her face, giving her a soft kiss on the lips, then trailing kisses from the corner of her lips to her neck.

Hermione squirmed and pressed herself against Ron as he stroked his tongue along the trail of freckles on her neck that she had always been ashamed of. Ron had always treated them as though they were the most beautiful things on the planet.

His hands moved to the t-shirt she had been wearing, and he was looking into her eyes with a burning desire. As he helped her pull the t-shirt over her head, he sat back to admire Hermione's full form as she lay in front of him in only her underwear. Hermione could feel her face heating up.

"You are beautiful, you know that?" Ron mumbled appreciatively against her neck, before trailing kisses again. This time, however, he started on her collarbone, before moving downwards to her modest breasts. While Hermione always felt they weren't big enough, Ron always insisted that they were perfect to him.

Ron's hand moved to unclasp her bra, and it came undone swiftly, falling from her and revealing her bare flesh.

He ran his hand over her left nipple softly, sending a wonderful sensation fluttering from Hermione's stomach and downwards. A flicker of his tongue, and Hermione moaned quietly, gripping on to his hair a little and arching her back.

"Ron... I want... I-I-..."

What Hermione wanted, though, never quite got communicated as Ron chose that moment to stroke her left thigh with his gentle fingers that had only moments ago been caressing her breast. She moaned a little louder this time, and he shifted his attention to the right nipple, proceeding to give it just as much attention as the left. Hermione wasn't sure how much longer she could take it. She needed to feel him inside her. She could feel her underwear dampen as Ron lightly stroked the outside with the tip of his finger, hovering over her clit as she gripped on to his hair.

His lips were moving lower now, trailing kisses from her flat stomach, down past her belly button, until they had reached the destination Hermione felt they were going for. Rather than plunge head first, however, Ron licked the inside of her right thigh, sending her wild. As her back arched, she let out a surprised groan of mixed pleasure and frustration.

His hands tugged on her knickers, which were quickly discarded to the floor with a little effort from both of them. He gazed at her in amazement once more, before moving his head to where her knickers had been previously.

Not before time, Ron flicked his tongue over her clit, and she squeaked. As he tasted her, it was like a spark was ignited in Hermione's entire body. Thankful that no one could hear her, she squealed loudly as Ron's tongue slid inside her, his hand replacing the tongue on her clit. His fingers rubbed her gently as his tongue caressed her insides. She could feel the pleasure mounting up as she squealed "Ron, I-I'm g-going t-"

It was too late. She felt an intense wave of paradise as her orgasm peaked, and she began to leak onto Ron's chin. Ron, however, didn't seem to mind as he licked her from his face, and from herself.

Hermione grinned as he raised his face to level with hers, and she tasted herself as his tongue once again penetrated her mouth. There was no way, however, that she was letting Ron do all the work. She wanted him to know how much she had missed him, too. He more than deserved it.

She rolled Ron off her gently, taking care not to hurt him. She stared closely at his face. His cuts and bruises had started to clear up, but the marks were still evident. A stab of guilt hit her as she lifted his top to reveal the scar on his upper arm that she had caused.

Almost as though he had read her mind, Ron cupped her chin and kissed her softly, before telling her "it's not your fault" for what felt like the millionth time. No matter what he told her, though, Hermione would always feel responsible.

As she sat back to look at him, she could see the discomfort on Ron's face, and it didn't take a genius to figure out why. In addition to the scars he had before, there were some new ones. Some nasty looking ones. There was what looked like a huge slash across his stomach, which had left quite a mark. Bruises surrounded this area, as well as the top of his chest. They had really done a number on him, and Hermione felt a flash of rage.

Ron frowned, looking away. "I look horrible." He sighed, shaking his head. Hermione's face softened, then she stroked his bare chest softly, running her hand over his stomach, trailing above his scar as not to hurt him.

"Nonesense." Hermione smiled softly at him, running her other hand down his chest. "You look beautiful."

"Just what every man needs to hear." Ron huffed. Hermione giggled, gently pushing Ron back so that he was now lying with his back against the bed. She couldn't make all the pain go away, but she was definitely going to try to make him feel good about himself. Inwardly swearing vengeance on those who had caused him pain, she focused her attention on his legs. Ron had been wearing a pair of spare jeans that had been previously left there by her cousin. It was strange to see him in muggle clothes. Though, _he won't be much longer_, Hermione thought.

Hermione mimicked Ron's previous movements on her, trailing kisses down to his belly trail, before stroking the outside of his jeans over his throb. She felt him quiver and was thanked as she heard a soft groan escape from his lips. She wouldn't keep him waiting too long. They had done far too much waiting.

She unbuttoned the jeans quickly, shifting him slightly so that she could pull them off with ease. The briefs he was wearing barely concealed the solid erection beneath the thin material. She smiled to herself, before removing the briefs too.

A large, thick scar lay across his upper thigh. The smile was instantly wiped from her face, again replaced by fury. She had never wanted to destroy people as much as she did at that very moment.

Perhaps as a distraction, Ron grasped on to her hair, stroking her softly. This was enough to calm her for the moment. She needed to show Ron how much he still meant to her, and she needed to do it fast.

She took his length into her hand, feeling his hard girth quiver again in pleasure. He groaned louder this time, tightening his grip onto her hair. This gave Hermione the satisfaction that she needed to continue. She touched the tip of his foreskin with her lips, before taking him into her mouth, sliding her tongue down his shaft as she stroked the root of his penis. Encouraged by Ron's hands, she proceeded to stroke him gently with her tongue, from the underside of his head to the middle of his shaft. Ron jerked a little, before freezing his hands. Hermione looked up at him, perplexed. Did he want her to stop?

He answered her silent question by panting "H-Hermione... Can you d-do something for me?" Ron looked a little timid now. Was she doing something wrong?

"Anything." Hermione answered, paying close attention to his face.

"I need... I-I-..." Words were clearly failing him. He let out a low growl of frustration before releasing his grip on her hair, and pulling her upwards to his face once more, kissing her deeply, with a yearning waiting to be answered. He pulled Hermione's legs to the sides of his waist so that she was on top of him. He no longer needed to tell her what he wanted her to do. He was clearly going to show her instead. Hermione's suspicion told her that it was the same thing that she was yearning for.

Before she knew it, Ron had moved her so that she lay on her back on the tiny bed, with him on top of her. She ran her hands through his flaming hair as his kiss hardened and got deeper. His tip was pressing on her clit, and she yelped a little.

Hermione felt Ron grin against her lips as his tip moved from her clit to her wet entrance. The couple groaned in unison, clinging onto each other as though for dear life. Hermione was still gripped onto his hair as his hands tightened on her waist.

He stopped again, looking into her eyes once more. "I love you. So much." he murmured, his eyes reflecting the desire that Hermione was feeling.

"I love you too, Ron." Hermione bit her lip, then considered him for a second, before saying "I want you to fuck me."

This seemed to drive Ron wild with desire, as she knew it would. He snarled as he returned to kissing her deeply, his tip now closing in on it's target.

Hermione winced in pain as she felt him slide inside her gently. It had been far too long. She tried to hide the flash of pain from Ron, but it was too late.

"Fuck Hermione," Ron groaned. "You're s-so tight."

He reached for her hand which was above her head on the pillow and grasped on to it. Hermione tightened her grip as she whispered "it's ok. Please take me."

"I'll be gentle" Ron promised, kissing her forehead. She scrunched her eyes as his full length shifted inside of her, filling her completely. Hermione felt the back of her throat tighten as the pain worsened, but she didn't tell him to stop. Instead, she gripped his hand tighter, signalling for him to continue.

As Ron began to move himself gently inside her, she felt the pressure loosen before it was slowly replaced by pleasure. Ron was taking care not to hurt her, moving slowly and paying attention to her reactions. She bit down on her lip, which was answered by a low growling moan by Ron, who began to move a little quicker and a little deeper, moving his free hand to stroke her hair gently. She felt herself moisten, allowing Ron easier access as his movements matched hers, and gentility had been thrown out the window in an instant. Hermione's hands stroked down Ron's back as he moved upwards, gripping on to her hips once more and quivering inside her.

"Hermione... I c-can't-" Ron started, but Hermione responded by tightening herself around Ron's shaft as it penetrated her completely.

"_Ron_.." Hermione groaned loudly, moaning in pace with Ron's thrusts. "I'm ready." she whispered.

He looked relieved, thrusting as hard as he could manage without hurting her. They both moaned and groaned in unison as they hit the peak of their sensual orgasms, Hermione squealing loudly and Ron groaning with appreciation and relief.

It was as though all the tension had been lifted. They both felt as light as air as Hermione felt him spill inside her. She pulled the cover over them and kissed him, gentler this time.

Ron murmured into her lips. "Hermione, you are bloody amazing, you know that?"

"Always the tone of surprise." Hermione laughed, pressing her forehead against his. Ron chuckled.

* * *

The couple froze as there was a knock on the door. Scrambling quickly to gather up her clothes, and throwing some clothes on the bed for Ron to put on, Hermione pulled herself quickly back into her jeans and t-shirt. When she turned back to Ron, he was fumbling with his own t-shirt, pulling it clumsily into place.

Hermione squeezed her eyes together as she moved to answer the door. Surely whoever was on the other side would suspect something. It wasn't like they were too young, she just wasn't up for discussing the matter with her parents. She could only imagine that they would be mortified. Her heart loosened a little as she opened the door to see George's face, which looked as though he was sharing a private joke with himself.

"Alright, little brother?" George grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at the couple. "Sorry to interrupt."

Ron grumpily threw a pillow at him, which missed George and hit the shelf behind him. Thankfully, the shelf was so packed with books that it just sat still.

"You need to sort out your aim, mate." George grinned at his little brother. Hermione couldn't remember George being this happy since Fred. She knew, though, that this had a lot to do with Ron being found. Despite all their joking around, Hermione knew that the Weasleys all cared deeply for one another, as a family should.

Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek, ignoring George's mocking. "I'll wait outside and let you two talk." She didn't want to get in the way when the Weasleys came to visit. They deserved as much alone time with Ron as she did.

George winked at her as she left. Hermione stifled a laugh, trying not to give herself away, even though George clearly knew what she and Ron had been up to not long before he knocked on the door. She closed the door, went to the bathroom, fixed her hair and her clothes, then sat downstairs with her parents for the couple of hours that George visited for. She was glad to see him acting like himself again. He, like her, had been renewed by Ron's safety.

* * *

**Intrigued by what you've read? For more, visit my profile and read Hermione Granger and the Mysterious Locket. The story is nearing a conclusion and there are plenty of Ron and Hermione moments to be seen. Thanks to all my readers who have been following the story already. The next update will be posted shortly. For now, please read and review. Hope the uncut version was done with taste and desperation, as that was what I was hoping for with the two characters. **


End file.
